Encounter
by ItachiUchiha7
Summary: Ino and Sakura were staying in between towns at a hotel with hot springs for a nice, relaxing ladies night out. Though they didn't ever think they would encounter three Akatsuki memebers; Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi (who was dragged along with them) The three internationally wanted Akatsuki members rested there after a long and hard mission.


Encounter

Summary: Ino and Sakura were staying in between towns at a hotel with hot springs for a nice, relaxing ladies night out. Though they didn't ever think they would encounter three Akatsuki memebers; Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi (who was dragged along with them) The three internationally wanted Akatsuki members rested there after a long and hard mission.

Sakura and Ino

"Ino we need to loosen up a bit. Lady Tsunade has been giving us mission after mission." Said the pink haired girl.

"This calls for a ladies night out!" Ino said clapping her hands together

"Where should we go?" Asked Sakura

"Well I don't think we should stay here, we should get out of the Hidden leaf and go to a hot spring!" Said Ino.

"Ino there's a hot spring here in Konoha." Said Sakura

"I know but if we stay here were just going to get called back for a mission or encounter Naruto."

 _Hmm she does have a point thought Sakura_

"Ok then. Should we ask anyone else to come with us? Maybe Hinata or Tenten?" Sakura asked

"I think only you and I should go. Anyway they are probably busy on a mission or something." Said Ino wanting to hang out with Sakura only like the old times when they were younger.

"All right we should be heading out now." Sakura said

Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi

"Our hideout is a long way from here and it's getting late it would be more effective for us to rest now and head out in the morning." Said the wise Uchiha glaring at Tobi and Deidara seeing how weary they were. He wasn't tired although they finished a long mission, but he saw Deidara and Tobi were not in good condition to head back quite yet he suggested it since he knew they wouldn't. He was concerned about them though not showing it.

"The great Uchiha can't handle it?" said Deidara remarkably. Saying this even though he knew Itachi wasn't tired and had not one scratch on him. He was jealous and mad as seeing he had scratches all over his body and could barely move as opposed to Itachi. He was also really tired and wanted to rest but he had too much pride to say this.

Tobi smirked at this since he was an Uchiha as well but they couldn't see it since he had his mask on

(this was back when Obito barely joined the Akatsuki and they didn't know)

"I'm fine though you should have a good look at yourself." Responded Itachi

He was silent remembering that remark, it was the time Itachi caught him in the genjutsu causing him to join the Akatsuki. He was furious and felt inferior causing him to get even more mad.

 _Stupid Uchihas thinking they're superior to everyone else_ thought Deidara _though he has a point im not one to talk in my current condition. Wait, what am I saying._

It was silent for a moment until Tobi said, "Deidara, Itachi does have a point you don't look like you'll be going far in your current condition. I think we should stay at one of the hotels overnight."

Getting Deidara even madder he thought

 _Whos side is he even on? He's my partner and he's siding with the Uchiha! hmph Uchiha's get better treatment. He's lucky to be born into that clan nothing more._

Letting go of his pride he said, "Alright" in an angry way although slightly relieved that he didn't have to walk any further.

They headed out looking for a hotel.

Back to Sakura and Ino

They left Konoha and went to a town that was said to have the most relaxing hot spring. But it was 3 hours from there so they decided to stay at a hotel there for the weekend.

"Okay, were here" sighed Sakura pointing to the building after three hours of walking

It was night so she was tired and anxious to go to bed

"Right, now we just need to sign in and get a room" said Ino who was also tired

They went inside pulling the doors open when they saw three men with long, black cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar.

"Ino" whispered Sakura

"Why are you whispering Sakura" said Ino. Loud enough for them to hear.

Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi

"Hey look guys there's one right there" Tobi said

"Good job Tobi" Deidara said

"I think we should take our cloaks off for now just in case someone recognizes us and the hotel will not allow Shinobi from an S ranked wanted organization into their hotel."

Deidara refused and responded, "They wont know and I refuse to take it off it represents our organization."

Itachi sighed he didn't want to continue arguing about it so they just continued and went on.

The three of them went in. Minutes later they heard other people come in. They didn't hear Sakura but they heard a girl say," Sakura, why are you whispering?" this caught their attention they turned to see who it was then…

Back to Sakura and Ino

"Ino!" Sakura said louder but it was too late since they already caught their attention.

Sakura took out her Kunai with poison and asked, "Tell me where Sasuke is"

"Sakura what are you doing?" Ino said with a confused look on her face

"these are s ranked criminals from an organization called the Akatsuki I could tell by the cloaks" replied Sakura running towards them.

She didn't know who they were but recognized the cloaks. Then she saw some guy with blonde hair make something out of his hand.

 _What is he doing?_ She thought then stopped caring when she saw a man with a sharingan her eyes opened wide with amazement

 _I thought there were no more Uchiha left other than Sasuke and he looks like a bit like him too. Thought Sakura with a shocked face._

He said, "No Deidara, your way is ineffective and is bound to bring more attention. She's already under my genjutsu" said the guy who looked a bit like Sasuke.

I'm under his genj- she said puzzledbut before she could finish her sentence she was caught in his genjutsu and fell on the floor.

Ino was shaking then said, "SAKURA!"

 _I can't bring myself to move Ino thought_

Then right before her eyes he quickly came up to her a knocked her out in one punch.

Deidrara, Tobi, and Itachi

"By the look of their headbands they're Konoichi from the hidden leaf." Said Itachi

They then heard the pink haired girl say, "Tell me where Sasuke is"

Itachi was surprised by this but didn't show it

 _Does she know who I am, Did she infiltrate us? She couldn't have I would've knew. is it just a mere coincidence? he thought, either way I have to do something about them._

Then she told the girl beside her, "these are s ranked criminals from an organization called the Akatsuki I could tell by the cloaks."

He wondered how much Intel they had on them.

Then Itachi saw that she looked at him with amazement Deidara and Tobi also saw this. This made Deidara mad. _hmph why is she looking at him like that she's amazed of him because he's an Uchiha ill show her!_ he was ready to throw his "art"

Itachi saw that Deidara made a C1 explosive that was shaped into a spider but before he could throw it Itachi said, "No Deidara, your way is ineffective and is bound to bring more attention. She's already under my genjutsu."

 _What she's already under his genjutsu?_ He was surprised _it's like that day again he thought. But then he snapped out of it and thought who does this guy think he is_ he was really mad at the Uchiha and jealous.

Then they heard her say," _I'm under his genj-"_ She didn't finish the sentence or more like couldn't

Deidara, Ino, and Tobi saw her fall on the floor they were shocked. Ino trembled and so did Deidara, he couldn't help but fear the Uchiha.

 _Why Can't I stop shaking_ the blondes thought

Deidara felt inferior. _Why do I feel inferior to him. I can't no to this.. this… UCHIHA! Deidara thought_ though not saying.

 _Impressive._ Tobi thought

Then they heard the blonde girl yell, "Sakura!"

Before she could make a move Itachi knocked her out in one punch.

Deidara then quickly snapped out of it and stopped trembling

"Looks like we're going to have to walk back since they already know where we're at" said Tobi.

Deidara was mad at the thought of walking but relieved when he remembered the 'genius' who thought of the idea but mad again because he was the one who suggested they keep the cloaks on when they went into the hotel. He remembered Itachi suggesting the idea of taking them of figuring that someone would recognize them or not let them in because of the want issue.He remember the pink haired girl say, "These are s ranked criminals from an organization called the Akatsuki I could tell by the cloaksthe words, "I could tell by the cloaks "kept on repeating in his head" _its my fault then_ Deidara thought then sighed.

If you want a second part please review and favorite it. I would really like to know what you think of it thankyou !


End file.
